Lasers sources, such as diodes and vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs), are employed in a range of applications. Applications may include, but are not limited to, presence and positioning in photoelectric sensors, distance measurement in triangulation and time of flight sensors, optical media reading and writing, and camera lens position and auto-focus mechanisms.
Laser products may be designed for compliance with laser safety standards, such as FDA Class I and Class II. These standards prescribe regulatory limits on the peak and average optical power based on parameters such as wavelength, pulse width, and duty cycle.
Class I laser devices are considered inherently safe in that there is no significant risk of eye damage. Class I designs may either emit a low power output or include an enclosure preventing user access. Class I devices may be employed in such applications as CD players and laser printers.
Class II laser devices include those for which the nominal blink reflex of a human may prevent eye damage. Further, output power may be up to 1 mW. This class includes industrial sensors and barcode scanners, for example.